Of Police and Business
by iiShuChan
Summary: Alfred was a young business man, taking a trip half way across the world to hopefully land that promotion that would send all his troubles away! Far from home in a place he's never been, there couldn't be TOO much trouble he could get himself into. Right? ...Right? America/England YAOI. Don't like, don't read. Read and review, please!
1. Chapter 1

Arthur hated walking. A lot. All it did for him at the end of the day was cause his feet to hurt and make him feel more tired than his job made him feel.

Tonight, he had to walk his way from his station to a bar. He got a call in about a disturbance. It's a bar, go figure. Apparently two men were causing a scene of some sort, but the person who called it in wasn't sure what type of scene he was really witnessing.

Arthur finally made it, peeking into the window. And almost instantly regret it.

Two blond men were up on the bar waving their shirts around in the air. Obviously they weren't from around here, judging by how they were yelling and screaming. One in French and one in American.

Arthur sighed to himself. This was going to be an amazing night. He opened the door and walked in, a few people smiling his way. He walked up to the two men and tipped his hat to look up.

"You two mind getting off the bar, please?" He asked, looking at the two.

"Oh, thank Jesus you're here constable! They've been at this for some time now," The bartender said as he walked over to Arthur, motioning to the two dancing on the bar top.

"I see," he breathed out, "Lads, come on, now. Don't make this any harder."

"Who's making anything hard, dude? We're just dancing, man, what harm are we doing?"

"Well, for one, indecent exposure," He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Awh, it's just my chest, dude! Everyone's seen 'em, right?" The blond with glasses said, squatting down to look Arthur in the eye.

Arthur glared at him a bit, "Get now, get dressed and come with me before I'm forced to call in back-up. The bartop isn't a bloody dance floor."

"Is if you make it one!" The man smiled widely, standing up again, "Betcha I could strip more as well!" he announced, going for his belt.

"Alright, get down!" Arthur yelled, as he yanked the man off the bar and to the floor, "No one in here wants to see that, so get your shirt on!"

The other male with the longer hair jumped down, obviously not wanting to be drug down like his friend.

"Now, are you two mates or what?" Arthur asked, looking over at the man beside him.

"Mates? Hell no! I ain't gay. I don't think..." he answered, buttoning up his shirt.

"Not that type of mate, you git..." Arthur deadpanned, "Friends."

"Oh, I guess you could say that. 'ey Frenchie?" The man smiled over at the other.

"Oui, I suppose," he replied, buttoning his own.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Follow me then," He motioned, making his way towards the door.

"Thank you, bobby!(1)" The bartender yelled out, waving.

Arthur waved back as he escorted the men out, letting the door shut behind him, "I really didn't have time to botch(2) up some foreigner's "jolly time" tonight," Arthur said, rubbing his temples as he walked, the two men behind him.

"So, where we headed?"

Arthur looked back at the American and scoffed, "The station. Where else? Not only were you two drunk, but you'd also be charged with indecent exposure. Hopefully not resisting arrest because I sure as hell don't want to stay over time tomorrow just to baby sit you two."

"Dammit, I can't afford to stay over night!" he yelled out.

"Guess you should have thought of that before you picked a Frenchman to be your drinking buddy," Arthur shook his head.

"That was a bit racist, mon ami," The Frenchman spoke up, laughing a bit.

"You're to drunk to notice," said the short police officer.

Finally, they arrived at said station, both men following suit. He opened the door, allowing the two to walk in first before following them.

"Another two tonight, Arthur?" yelled out a random police officer at the counter.

"Sadly. Drunk. Along with indecent exposure," he pointed at the two who were looking around the station.

"Ah," The man nodded, "Took you a while to get 'em here. What happened?"

Arthur stared at him for a bit before laughing nervously, "Took a longer route by accident."

"Hmm," the older man hummed, looking Arthur over, "I may be old, but I'm not berk(3)...they resisted, didn't they?"

Arthur bit his lower lip and nodded slightly, "Yup.."

"Alright, names please?" The man said, grabbing a book.

"I'm Alfred Jones," The American said, walking up next to Arthur at the counter.

"And the frog?" The man motioned to the other blond.

"Frog?" The Frenchman spoke, "I'll 'ave you know, my name is Francis Bonnefoy and-"

"That's good enough," he cut off, writing his name down, "You two will be charged for disturbing the peace, indecent exposure, and resisting arrest. Arthur, if you would kindly take these gentlemen to their cells and watch them for tonight."

"Me? What if I've got something important I need to do at home?" Arthur whined, crossing his arms.

"Then you'll have to reschedule it," The older man smiled, handing the keys to Arthur.

Arthur sighed and made his way for a hallway, the two taller blonds following. He opened a door leading to another hallway filled with empty cells, he opened one and motioned for the man named Francis to walk in, closing and locking it after the man had plopped onto the cot that was nailed to the wall.

"Great, I get my own cell..." The one known as Alfred sighed, sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah, bright humor like that will really brighten up these old cells," Arthur rolled his eyes, opening one and motioning for Alfred to get in, "Now go on."

"What if I don't wanna?" The man crossed his arms.

"I'll get SWAT to come in and throw you in."

Alfred paled and walked in, sitting on the bed. Arthur closed and locked it, placing the keys on a belt loop on his uniform.

"You have a SWAT team here?"

"No. But it made you get in, didn't it?" He smirked.

* * *

**(1): Bobby - British slang for police officer.**

**(2): Botch - To fix poorly.**

**(3): Berk: Another word for idiot.**

**Hope you enjoyed! These two chapters are just a preview, I want to see how well people respond to it before I continue. So, please, review so I know if this will go over well, because I truly am uncertain about it! T_T**

**Love regardless, ShuChan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Alfred woke up to the sun shinning brightly into the small window. He clutched the pillow that was propping his head up and slammed it down rather harshly over his eyes to block the sunlight. Hangovers sucked.

"Here," said a voice from beyond the pillow.

Alfred moved it a bit and looked towards the bars of the cell and smiled a bit when he saw who it was.

"Well, hello there "gov'ner". Brought me some tea, have you?" He mocked as he sat up.

"No, but mock me again and I'll be taking this nice cup of coffee back and drinking it myself," Arthur glared.

Alfred jumped up quickly and walked for the bars, "No, I'm sorry!"

"That's what I thought," He handed the cup over and leaned against the bars as Alfred drank it rather quickly, "You ready to leave? Because I sure am."

"I can go?"

"Well, seeing as they were only minor charges, yeah. Thank God," Arthur sighed as he grabbed the keys from his belt loop. Alfred looked over to the cell across from his and noticed his bar buddy was already gone. Lucky dog.

"Do I have to pay anything?"

"A small fee for practically striping entirely naked in front of everyone at the bar," he explained.

"I don't have any money on me though. I used it all at the bar," The taller blond sighed.

Arthur stared at him for a bit before looking at the door leading to the front of the station. He pulled out his wallet after mulling it over in his head and gave him what he had, hoping that would cover the fee.

"There, but you owe me. And I'm only doing it so I don't have to stay over night again," Arthur crossed his arms.

"Right," The man smiled, "So, you gonna let me out of this thing, or what?"

Arthur unlocked the door and opened it, moving aside to let the man pass. After closing it again, he followed the taller man to the counter where he'd be paying his fee.

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you around?" Alfred turned to the small man.

"Not unless you get drunk again," Arthur deadpanned.

"Hehe, cute.." the American scoffed.

Arthur walked the man out, squinting at the sunlight before going down the stairs. The other man followed, not really saying anything. Just silently watching the man in front of him walking.

He noticed first, how much smaller he was compared to himself. He was rather short for a man. And his blond hair stuck out from beneath his police officer hat. And those eyes. So determined, so hardened. He didn't seem to be in the police force **that** long. So it wasn't job experience Alfred saw in those green orbs.

"You're seriously not following me, are you?" Said short blond turned to look at the man behind him, "You've already been arrested on three offenses, why add another?"

"Hey, don't assume, dude! My hotel may be down this way," Alfred smiled.

"Uh huh..."

"I'm serious! Why would I wanna follow the dude who arrested me?" He stuck up his nose, crossing his arms.

"I don't know, of course, why would you get drunk with a Frenchmen, dance on a bar while waving your shirt in the air, and then tell a constable that you'd gladly strip some more?" The green-eyed man raised an eyebrow.

"Gotta point there..."

"Arthur crossed his arms, glaring at the man, "Why are you even here? Essex(1) is hardly the place for tourism."

"Business," The glasses adorned male blinked.

"What type of business could be had here?' Arthur questioned

Alfred blinked again, thinking, "The good kind."

Arthur nearly face palmed.

"And with that brilliant insight, I'll be leaving now. I'm tired of seeing your bloody face. I've looked at it enough," And with that, he turned on his heel and started to walk away.

"Hey now! That was rather harsh!" Alfred ran after the smaller male.

"Must you **insist** on following me?" The man groaned, rolling his green eyes a bit.

"I'm not following. We're simply walking down the same sidewalk talking. That's it!" The taller blond gleamed, smiling widely.

"Sounds like 'following' to me..."

* * *

**(1): Essex: A suburban town in the UK**

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review telling me what you thought!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia nor make any profit off this.**

* * *

Arthur finally made it to his small little house, unlocking the door. He looked back at the man who had followed him home from the station and he sighed.

"Well, I suppose this is goodbye. Right?" he said, a bit to hopeful.

"Actually," The other scratched the back of his head, "I was hoping I could stay with you?"

You've got to be kidding..."You're serious right now, aren't you?"

Said man nodded, a small sheepish smile plastered on his face. What Arthur wouldn't give to slap that grin right off.

"**No**. Leave me be, now," And with that, he turned to face his front door and opened it, putting one foot inside.

"Please!" The taller blond had ran up the stairs to the door and grabbed Arthur's shoulder, "I've got nowhere to go, okay? The company paid my way here but said they couldn't spare enough for a hotel room, so just humor me, please?"

Arthur had originally turned to face the younger male to reject him. But the look in the young man's eyes were filled with worry and regret. And, maybe a slight tint of fear. Of course, knowing that you've got no where at all to go, that would scare any person.

Arthur sighed and scratched his head, "Fine. Just, clean up after yourself..."

He walked in, dropping his keys on the table next to the door and shedding his jacket off. Alfred followed him, praising him and showering him with thank you's all the while.

"But, I don't run a bed and breakfast. So, don't take advantage of this!" He poked the loud mouthed boy behind him in the chest, glaring sternly.

"Sure, old man. I get it," He let a cocky smile grace his features

"I'm not **old**! I'm the youngest on the police force, if you must know," Arthur explained while walking into the living room. He turned when he didn't hear footsteps following, "Well, come on. Stop being a bellend and get in here."

Alfred laughed a bit and slipped his shoes off, walking in, "Bellend?"

"Just like you Americans, we've got plenty of names for "idiot". Don't like it, stop acting it." Arthur sat on the couch, heaving a sigh of relief. God, it was great to be home.

Alfred stared at Arthur for a little bit. He had taken his hat and jacket off and closed his eyes. The man was pretty thin, even though it didn't look like he never ate. His hair looked pretty fluffy too. And those eyes...

Alfred cleared his throat, blushing slightly. He looked around the little cozy living room. This man had the decoration sense of a **woman**. The walls were painted a baby blue with white borders near the ceiling and floor. The carpet was a really plush light grey and even though the small trails from years of abuse from everyone's feet, it was still soft.

The furniture looked like it could pass for old Colonial. All being light blue to match the walls. Arthur had a small love seat cornered near the big window, beside that being a side table with a small lamp literally attached to it. Beside that was a small chair in the small color as the love seat, but with a rose pattern to the fabric. The bigger couch being the same way and it was closer to the bathroom door.

The medium-sized big screen in the corner facing all the furniture was off, but it sat on a small white entertainment center. And, for some reason Alfred found this odd, there sat a PlayStation 3 and a Wii on the lower shelf of the entertainment center underneath the TV. He pegged Arthur as the tight assed type. Who knew he played games!

"You own a Ps3?" Alfred looked over at the male who opened his deep green eyes.

"Yes. Is that odd? Or am I not suppose to own one?" He asked with a confused look.

Alfred laughed a bit, "No, it's not that. I just didn't think you were the type to be into video games," he explained as he made his way over to the shelfs mounted on the wall that held a small collection of games.

"Well, I am."

The tall blond looked over all the cases. He saw a few games that he'd never even heard of and figured that was typical, seeing as he was in Europe and they got games sooner than the United States did. But what he could never see Arthur playing game next. He had almost all the games of Silent Hill. A series of games Alfred himself couldn't finish. A game called "Alone in the Dark" passed his vision as he scanned through the games. The Resident Evil collection came next.

Soon, he got to the Wii games, which was a slightly smaller collection. Surprisingly he had all three Just Dance games. Alfred laughed at the mental image he got. Resident Evil Umbrella Chronicles was after that. Then he noticed two darker titles. Ju-On the Grudge. Alfred shuddered. He remembered that movie and he'd be damned if he'd play the game. And lastly, Calling. Alfred picked up the case to read the back silently with a puzzled look.

"What's this one?" Alfred held it up so Arthur could see.

"It's one of those typical Japanese horror games. You know, over use of "haunted Grudge hair", little girls hanging themselves in school bathrooms. But, I liked it, so I bought it," The man shrugged it off and smiled, "Would you like to play it tonight?"

"No thanks..."

Arthur let out a laugh, "Scared? You're what? Twenty-one? I figured you'd be one for video games."

"Not horror.."

The small man let his eyebrows raise in confusion, "You don't like horror games?"

"I can barely stand horror movies, let alone games, dude.." Alfred sighed.

Arthur let out another laugh, "Baby."

Blue eyes glared from behind a pair of glasses, "I'm not a baby! Just easily scared.."

"I don't see why you should be, you followed a complete stranger to his house and begged to stay for a few nights," He tilted his head a little, looking at the man.

"That's a different story," He turned and put the game back where he found it, looking at the others. He passed a few random 3Ds games and got to an even smaller collection of PlayStation 2 games. It only consisted of four games.

The first was called Kingdom Hearts 2. Alfred snickered. So, Arthur was the type to believe in fairy tales and Disney characters still? Then came a set of dark titles again. Fatal Frame. One through three.

"And these?" Alfred pointed at them.

"Those games are my babies. Don't touch them," Arthur said, stretching.

"What are they about?" Alfred turned to look at them again.

"You shoot ghosts with a camera."

The taller male laughed out loud this time, "A **camera**? That sounds like a stupid plot!"

"Yeah, it sounds stupid, but they're really amazing. So, don't touch them. Later tonight, I might show you...it's not that scary unless I play on _Nightmare_ mode," Arthur explained, hopping up into a standing position.

Alfred gulped a bit, but wanted to show he wasn't a complete chicken, "Fine."

He'll probably regret that.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! I know, Arthur seems like a total nerd, but I wanted to try something different for him. **

**Read and review! Remember, reviews make me inspired!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Arthur turned down the volume on the television and sat on the couch. He crossed his legs as he waited for his old playstation to start up. Just in time for Alfred to come in.

"Oh, good. I knew I could time this right," He smirked.

Alfred looked at the television as the game started up and he smiled slightly. He knew he had agreed to watch the game. And the man sitting in front of him on the couch smiling had assured him all day that the gam wasn't as scary as the title put off. But, he was still uncertain about this.

**Very** uncertain.

"So, you're not tricking me into watching you play Ju-On, right, dude?" Alfred sat down beside Arthur slowly, drapping his arms across the back of the couch.

"You didn't see the Playstation logo pass by? If it were the Wii, it wouldn't have said Playstation."

Again, more reassurance. But, Alfred wasn't sold. If it were a horror game, there'd be no way in hell that it wasn't scary. They titled games like that to **show** you it's scary. Arthur was just a weird person.

The game started. Arthur explained that he was playing the third installment of Fatal Frame because he hadn't had time to finish it and he was near the end of it. Once he got into the game, roman numerals showed up at the bottom, explaining what chapter Arthur was on. Obviously he had played it quite enough to have gotten this far. Alfred would have probably given up and thrown the whole thing, system and all, into his closet, chaining the door shut.

According to Arthur's explaination, he was near the part where his playable character, known as Kei, had to gather the stakes to seal the "priestess" and send her back into her "lifelong sleep". Good thing Alfred was best friends with his high school classmate Kiku, or Arthur would have lost him hours ago.

Alfred sunk into the couch farther, as a temporary shelter. Nothing had been happening while Arthur was running around collecting some weird herbal medicine for his character, so it was putting Alfred off his guard. Way off.

Arthur forced Kei to walk through a very tiny square door. He walked up to an alter in the tiny room and worked the puzzle to open up a box, recieving the stake. Alfred noticed from the corner of his eye that Arthur smirked and hadn't exited off the chat box that popped up on the television.

"This'll be good..." He heard him mummble.

Alfred was about to ask what but Arthur had clicked off the box and went to the door. The door made a locked sound and another chat box popped up.

_'The door is sealed. It feels like someone's holding it shut.'_

A creepy jingle started to ring from the speakers of the television. Alfred gulped and tried to sink farther into the couch. Arthur walked the poor man on the game to the middle of the room and brought up the camera. As soon as he entered it, a small girl in priestess garb flew towards him. Alfred jumped back, causing the couch to bounce slightly.

The music had gotten louder the more Arthur fought the thing. The only words Alfred could make out from the music was the creepiest thing he'd ever heard, and he knew he'd never sleep tonight.

"Scared?" Arthur paused the game and looked at his "friend". Could he call him that?

"N-nope. Not at all, dude! This couch is just...really comfortable! That's all," Alfred gulped.

"Sure. Okay "hero", have a go," Before he could refuse, the controller was shoved into his chest.

He looked down at it. It's not that Alfred never played games. He just never played games like **this** one. Ever. He'd avoid it as much he could and even rejected Kiku's invitations to his house when he knew what type of games the man had rented for the night.

"And if you kill me, I'll kill you, quite literally, mate," Arthur sighed out, stretching a bit.

* * *

Alfred had actually won the battle. He'd finished quite a few for Arthur actually. Together, both him and Arthur had finished the chapter and had moved on to the next.

Alfred walked into the kitchen where Arthur was making tea for himself. The blonde sat at the table and looked him over. In his uiform, he looked a lot more bulky (thin or not) than he did in pajamas. Arthur actually had some nice curves, Alfred would never say it outloud though. And his hair was very fluffy, the blond ecolor seeming golden under the dim light in the kitchen.

While Alfred was musing to himself and looking Arthur up and down, Arthur turned to say something to him. Only to freeze when he noticed the way said man was looking at him.

"Well, you're more of a stalker than I had originally thought," He crossed his arms.

"Do what?" Alfred looked up and blushed a bit, "Oh, hehe, sorry. Just. Uhm, well. Eh, what the hell. You're pretty cute. That's all."

This time, Arthur blushed, "Bollocks. Don't say such things if you don't mean them."

He watched as the short male turned around, "How is it...whatever that word means?"

"It's **bollocks** because it's not true," Arthur had turned back to pour the hot water into the cup with the tea bag.

"Dude, lighten up, it's not like I was confessin' my "undying love" for you. Jeeze," Alfred got up, laughing.

Arthur glared at his back when he walked past him to head towards the stairs. He heard the creeking as the man walked up them to go to the guest room Arthur gave him. The man let out a sigh, leaning on the counter.

How could he take that boy's words has truth? He was barely over the age of twenty-three and probably wasn't even sure of why he said those things. Especially to a police officer. The **same** police officer that locked him up for a night.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed to himself, picking up his cup of tea. The best approach to this situation right now was to go to bed and forget it even happened. He had work in the morning anyway.

* * *

**Here you have it. The new chapter! I hope whoever reads this, loves it. I tried to make it interesting. **

**Anyway, leave a review! They inspire me to keep going!**

**love, ShuChan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Banging. **Lots** of banging. Why was there banging in his house? He lived alone, no one should be banging around at all. Unless of course, you didn't count the ghost that lived with him. Wait, ghost? That was a dream.

"_Alfred..._" Arthur ground out from under his pillow. The man had been "rooming" with him for a week now. Arthur has yet to see him go to any meetings for this so-called "business trip" of his.

The small man stretched a bit in bed before sitting up and swinging his legs over the other side. It would be a good idea to go see what damage the man has done before he's left without a house.

Yawning, he walked through the doorway to his bedroom, which for some reason was open, and went downstairs. He looked at the clock on the wall in the living room and noticed that it was almost noon. He sighed, the banging just would not stop. It was starting to give him a headache.

"Alfred, where the bloody hell are you?!"

"Here!" He yelled out from the kitchen.

Arthur followed his voice and leaned against the door frame of the back porch. He crossed his arms, staring at the man who was screwing something into the wall near the door, "What in God's name are you doing?"

"Fixing the light," Alfred blinked.

"Obviously," Green orbs rolled inside his skull, "Why?"

"Because you can't see at night?" Alfred lifted a brow in confusion.

"Don't need to if no one comes out here, Alfred."

Alfred laughed nervously, "I forgot to tell you. Uhm, I told my boss about me living with you and he kind of sort of wants to have the meeting here."

"You **WHAT**?! I'm not having a bunch of stuck up men wearing suits having a business meeting on my back porch! Forget it!" He turned to make his way back into his house. His headache suddenly just got worse.

"Awh, c'mon dude! They're not that bad!" Alfred followed, taking up for his boss and business partners.

"I said no!" Tousled hair shook when he looked back at Alfred.

"Artie, please. This is the one big break I'll ever get! I need this!"

Arthur looked him over. Those blue eyes filled with hope. Hope that Arthur would give in and say yes. But, there'd have to be ground rules before he let a bunch of men come into his home.

"Fine," He stopped Alfred mid-hug and finished, "But, there's rules."

"Okay, shoot."

"No drinking. No smoking. No loud arguments, after all, I live in quite the silent neighborhood and can't afford to be evicted due to a bunch of drunken rowdy businessmen. The only rooms you are allowed to be in is the bathroom, living room, and kitchen. No one is to go upstairs. I don't want anything stolen."

"But, their businessmen, why would they-"

"You said they don't pay you enough."

"Good point."

"So, unless they break those rules, have at it."

"Thank you!" He hugged Arthur tight, picking him up off the ground slightly.

"Yes, okay, whatever," Arthur pushed away from him, landing on his feet on the floor, "So, when is it?"

"Tonight."

"Figured..."

"Oh, and, one more thing," Alfred cleared his throat.

Great. What else could Alfred have possibly told them?

"What?"

"I sort of told them that we've been dating for a few years and that was the reason why I was living with you."

* * *

Arthur sat in the living room on his couch, staring at the blank tv screen, wishing to God it was Alfred so the glare wouldn't be as useless as it was now. How dare he tell a bunch of men Arthur didn't know that they'd been dating! He was so irresponsible it wasn't funny! Obviously they assumed it was long distance seeing as Alfred was representing the American branch of the company. And, if possible, Alfred probably thought telling them would get him into the good graces of the boss if he told his boss he was dating someone who was also from the UK.

"You ready?" Alfred popped his head into the living room and smiled over at his "boyfriend".

"As ready as I'll ever bloody be," Arthur ground out with a sarcastic smile, "_sweetheart_."

"Oh haha, stop being sarcastic or this'll never work," The taller blonde sighed, fixing his tie.

"Who says it will with or without me being sarcastic?"

Alfred glared a bit and stared outside the window for when the first car was to pull up. Obviously he was nervous. He did lie to everyone and he knew that there was the overwhelming possibility that something could go wrong and they find out. Then Alfred would probably be demoted or worse, fired. Then Arthur would either have to let him live with him for the rest of their lives or use **his** money to send his ass back to the States where he belonged.

"Wouldn't it make more sense if **I** answered the door? It **is** my house after all," Arthur sighed out.

"Well, yeah, I guess. But, dude, you gotta be extremely nice! Like, overly happy nice! Okay?!" Alfred pleaded as Arthur made his way to the window by the door.

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch, I get it," Arthur waved him off, leaning against the wall near the window. He pushed the shade back to peer outside, looking for any sign of visitors.

Alfred sighed and plopped down on the loveseat. Clearly he was worrying himself. After all, he did lie.

"Look, the more you think about it, the harder this'll be," Arthur looked back at him, "If you want this promotion as bad as you say, stop worrying about it. I just said I'll go along with it."

"I know, but, my boss can **smell** bullshit from a mile away. I'm just worried that our act won't be good enough," He ran his hands through his golden hair.

"I took theater in high school, I think my acting will be rather good," The shorter man announced, putting his attention back on the window.

"Theater?"

"Yes, is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's just...weird kids take theater, dude," Alfred said with a laugh.

"Why didn't you then?"

Arthur smiled over at the now silent Alfred. Score one goes to Arthur! Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, bringing both men out of their thoughts.

Just great.

Alfred jumped up, going to the mirror and fixing his hair as best he could. Arthur only rolled his eyes and opened the door, smiling brightly at the man in front of him. He was in a grey business suit and had his blonde hair slicked back. He stared down at Arthur with a small smile.

"You're here for Alfred's business thing, am I right?" the man only nodded, "Right, well, you can attempt to hold a conversation with him, but he's rather very nervous, so, "Arthur moved aside for the man to come in. He leaned against the door as the guy looked around the living room.

"Well, Alfred. Your boyfriend really has," he paused, searching for the right words, "A strange taste in decor."

Alfred laughed loudly, rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah! I keep telling him we should paint over all this blue!"

Arthur glared. Stupid obnoxious laugh!

Another man peered in from the open doorway, smiling at the three men inside, "Well, seems I'm not as late as I thought."

This man had a Spanish accent, obviously sticking out from the German one the other man had. Arthur smiled and invited him in. How big was this business anyway?

"Well, amigo, I see you're living the high life over here," He announced, looking around, "Pretty classy."

"Yeah, thanks, Antonio," Alfred gulped.

Clearly the boss had yet to arrive. Arthur moved in front of the door and put a wooden wedge underneath it. Best to keep it open than stand here all night. He sat in the chair nearest to the door and crossed his legs. Tonight was going to be the longest night in history.

"So, who's your boyfriend, amigo. You never introduced us!" The man now known as Antonio spoke up, pointing in Arthur direction.

"Oh, that's just Arthur."

"**Just** Arthur?" Arthur deadpanned, glaring at the man.

"I mean! My beautiful boyfriend Arthur!" Alfred's wide smile threatened to get bigger as he corrected himself.

"Seems someone will be sleeping on the couch tonight," The German said, crossing his arms.

After an hour of introductions, everyone who represented some part of the world was here. They all sat around the patio table on the back porch discussing how to counter a copycat organization that just recently popped up. While watching, Arthur noticed that Alfred kept quiet through most of it. Which was unusual.

Arthur sighed to himself. He couldn't stand watching Alfred being talked over a minute longer. He was so talkative before his boss got here. Laughing and joking with everyone else. Now that the big man himself was here, Alfred wouldn't say a word.

The short blonde stirred his tea as he listened to the conversation further from his kitchen table. Of course, having odd ideas and letting them be shot down by everyone you know wouldn't bring up your self-esteem either.

So, Arthur would have to bring it upon himself to make Alfred talk! That was the only way he could see this happening. Everyone was treating Arthur with such respect, knowing that him and Alfred were "dating". So, they'd have to listen to him. Right?

Alfred appeared in the doorway and Arthur jumped, looking up at him, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, we just need more tea. My boss is drinking it faster than whiskey, and that's saying a lot."

The shorter blonde nodded. He'd have to use this to his advantage then. Even if he hated playing "housewife".

As they talked more about what to do, Arthur walked towards Alfred's seat, setting the tray with the cups of tea in front of him. They'd worked ona system after the first time of Arthur walking around and handing it to everyone individually. He'd sit the tray in front of Alfred who would then pass it to the person sitting beside him. The tray would eventually make it's way back around to the end of the table so Arthur could grab it and head back inside.

Only this time, he was going to talk. There was always a pause when the tray made it's way to Alfred's boss. As if they were waiting for his approval.

Arthur crossed his arms as everyone got silent the moment the man at the end of the table put his hand on the tray, "So, I've yet to hear what Alfred has to say about your problem,"

Everyone stared up at him, Arthur only giving them all a bright smile in return, "I'm just making sure that my boyfriend pulls his weight, is all."

"Oh, of course!" The man smiled back at Arthur, "So, Alfred, you've got any ideas?"

Arthur looked down at Alfred who cleared his throat. He mouthed the words 'your welcome' before going back inside as Alfred started to explain his idea. Obviously the poor man had been holding it in all night. He was talking so fast Arthur would be amazed if anyone understood a word he'd said.

* * *

Arthur sighed and stared at the clock on his stove. It was almost ten P.M. and the meeting had yet to be over. They were starting to tell jokes now and clearly the meeting was finished. They were just talking. He rubbed his head a bit. Arthur was so tired by now he could barely keep his eyes open. They had him running back and forth all day, getting drinks and food and more drinks.

A hand gently fell onto Arthur's shoulder, causing him to jump, snapping his eyes open, "Tired already?"

"Oh, it's just you," Arthur's eyes landed on Alfred's smiling face.

Alfred laughed, rubbing a small soothing circle on Arthur's shoulder, "We're almost done, okay?"

Arthur nodded as the men came walking in, one by one, the boss stopped in front of the two blonde, smiling.

"Well, Jones, I can truthfully say that this meeting was the best you've ever hosted," Alfred smiled, "And your boyfriend is quite the hostess," Arthur glared at the table.

"Thanks, sir, "Alfred rubbed the back of his head, "I should probably get Arthur to bed though. Kind of tired."

"I see, well, go on then," the man moved aside, a bright smile plastered on his face.

Arthur could feel Alfred tense a bit. Clearly this was one of those 'I can smell the bullshit, so prove it to me' things Alfred was talking about. Best play it up while they can.

He pushed Alfred back a few paces and stood up, hand on Alfred's shoulder. Arthur put on the nicest, brightest smile he could muster and looked up at Alfred, "You should probably carry me."

His smile turned into a smirk when Alfred's face turned a cute shade of pink. But, he picked Arthur up nonetheless. He carried the smaller male to the stairs, earning catcalls all the while. Arthur couldn't help but laugh to himself. He knew that this was going to be the ultimate form of payback and Alfred would never lie and tell someone that they were dating again.

Alfred sat Arthur on his bed and backed up, blush gone. Arthur looked up at the man and crossed his arms, "You should probably let them out now before they pocket something of value."

"Yeah, I know," Alfred made his way to the door and turned, facing Arthur again, "By the way, dude, thanks."

"For what?"

"Tonight. That's the first time I've ever gotten to tell my ideas to them."

"Oh, that. It was nothing, don't worry about it," Arthur waved it off.

"Dude, it may seem like nothing to you, but it was everything to me," Alfred looked Arthur in the eyes. This time, it was Arthur's turn to blush, "Well, g'night, dude!"

Arthur watched as the man walked off. He listened to the creaking of the stairs slowly stop as he made it to the front door.

Tonight truly was hectic.

* * *

**Alright, newest chapter completed! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I was kind of winging it while I was writing this one. So, yeah! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

A few days had slowly rolled by since that meeting. Alfred noticed that Arthur had begun to work non-stop. Crime was starting to get a bit more hectic around the town and Alfred noticed that sometimes Arthur wouldn't come home untill late the next day. Through talks, Alfred learned that Arthur was trying his damnedest to get a raise he's been working up to for three years. Him being the youngest out of the other officer's, the sargent didn't really pay much attention to little Arthur.

It was one of those nights where Arthur would be home late. Alfred sat on the couch watching TV. He knew before he turned it on that there would be a lot of British shows, but he didn't expect the weird ones. So far though, he could gladly say that he enjoyed at least a few.

Of course, he was only half watching. He kept glancing at the door, waiting for Arthur to come back. For some reason, he was worried. The tall blonde couldn't really put his finger on as to why he was so worried. He just was.

Eventually, the door sprung open slowly, bouncing a little when it hit the wall slightly. Alfred turned his full attention to the door as Arthur limped in. Wait, limped?

"Hey, dude, you okay?" Alfred stood and helped Arthur to the chair nearest the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Some prat thought it'd be a good idea to jump fences when running," A sigh escaped the man's lips as he laid back into the chair.

"For some reason, I can't imagine you jumping fences," The taller of the two laughed.

"Oi! I can jump them! I had basic training before I became a police officer, you arse!"

The laughing only continued. Arthur rolled his eyes, knowing full well that there'd be no way of explaining it to Alfred without him laughing his ass off even more. As the young man beside him started to settle down, Arthur looked toward the TV. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed what was on.

"Merlin?" He glanced over at the boy, "You like Merlin?"

"Yeah, it's alright," The blonde shrugged, "And, it's the only show I've actually watched before."

"I see."

"But, damn, you dudes have some odd ones. Like, what was that one called?" He thought to himself for a moment, placing a finger on his chin, "Oh! Fat Friends, about that gay dude who screws his brother's wife? And get's her pregnant or whatever?"

"I love that one, actually. It's got Andrew Lee Potts in it."

"Don't tell me you've got a celeb crush, dude!" He laughed, "That's a bit...childish for you."

Arthur shrugged, "It's not so much of a crush. More of...admiration of his good acting."

"It's a crush, dude."

Arthur glared at the boy in front of him. Which, in hindsight, was a bad idea. It only caused him to laugh again.

"So, I guess I'll have to carry you to bed?"

"No, I can walk."

"Right...did you walk home?"

"Yes! I always do!"

"Only 'cuz you're to prideful to let anyone help you," And with that, Alfred gently, but swiftly, put his arms underneath Arthur's back and legs, picking him up with ease. Man, he was light for a dude!

"Oh sod it. I didn't want carried! I'm not a child!"

"Your celeb crush says otherwise." Alfred gave the man a bright smile.

"God dammit, drop the celebrity thing!"

"Hey, dude, cool it. Would it help if you imagined me as Mr. Potts?"

* * *

Arthur woke up the next morning to silence. Was Alfred still asleep? He's normally up fixing random things Arthur hadn't the time to fix before. This was weird. The small blonde swung his legs over the edge, noticing the bandage around his ankle. His eyes traveled up and he also noticed he had been changed into his pajamas. A bright crimson covered his cheeks before he got up entirely to go check the house.

He slowly walked down the stairs. A quick glance out the window proved to Arthur that it was around six or seven in the morning. Finally, he heard movement in the kitchen and made his way towards said room. There Alfred was, cooking breakfast with the biggest smile anyone could ever have.

"Morning. What's breakfast for?"

"Oh, mornin', dude! Uh, breakfast? For us to eat?"

"Smartass. You know what I mean."

"Well, 'cuz you're hurt. You shouldn't stand on it in front of the stove. 'Sides, your cooking isn't really...well...you know." Alfred tried to pull off an awesome smile, to hopefully soften the blow of the insult.

"Don't insult my cooking! I lived alone before you came, so I didn't need to be a five-star chef!"

Alfred only laughed in response. Arthur looked toward the table and saw that he had already had everything set. Was he planning something maybe? Nevertheless, Arthur sat down in the seat he always sat in and fiddled with the fork. Ever since that meeting, him and Alfred had been acting strange towards each other. Well, they acted strange around each other before, but Arthur pegged that to "mutual understanding". Or friendship. If you could call it that.

No, this strange was weirder than that. Arthur felt it before, but never said anything. After the first week of them living together went by, Arthur started to call the crazy American "cute" and "adorable". Hell, even the words "sexy" and "hot" popped into his head a few times. Got worse after Arthur accidentally walked in on Alfred in the shower. At first, Arthur wouldn't admit that this was going on. He'd chalk it up to being tired or over worked. But, while watching said American dance around putting food on both of their plates, he'd have to admit that he thought he was falling in love. Or, what he thought was falling in love.

Arthur didn't have a great background in "love".

"So, could I ask you somethin'?" Arthur looked at the man as he sat down.

"Sure, I suppose. What?"

"Well, let's see..." He paused to think a moment. Arthur kept eye contact with him to show he was paying attention, even if he looked utterly confused, "I've been thinking lately. About, you know, how we met and stuff."

"Yes..?"

"And, I think, that maybe I might be-" He cut himself off to sigh a bit, obviously having no clue how to say this, "Here, I'll put it this way. Have you been having thoughts?"

"Thoughts?"

"Yeah! Like, when I pass you in the living room or kitchen or whatever, do you think things?"

Now Arthur knew exactly what he was getting at, "Maybe. Why?"

"Okay, I do too. Everytime I pass you I get these weird thoughts in my head about you. Like, mega weird, dude."

Arthur laughed to himself. Who knew the American could turn socially awkward in a matter of seconds.

"So, uhm, I think that maybe I kinda like you..."

* * *

**Mwahahahahaha, cliffy! *tries to pull off Gilbert's "Awesome Face"* **

**I know, I know, everyone hates cliffhangers. I do too. But, I had to. I didn't want to write too much because I'm not sure how many chapters I want this to be yet. I'm not wanting to drag it out for too long. So, here it is! Reviews make me dance with joy!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

"You 'maybe kind of' like me? Or you like me?"

Baby blue stared into emerald as the two men sat silently in the kitchen. Alfred cleared his throat before fixing their plates and sitting down beside Arthur. How could he explain his feelings without sounding like some obsessed schoolboy? Or a stalker, which was Arthur's term.

"Dude, don't make this any harder than it already is!" The American groaned out.

Arthur tilted his head, "I'm only trying to understand what you're saying, Alfred."

The taller blonde gulped. Here goes nothing, "Alright, I dunno if it was from bein' drunk or what, but I've liked you since we met. That's the reason why I followed you home and kind of lied about..my boss not p-paying for a h-hotel..."

Arthur stared at Alfred silently for a while. If he heard right, Alfred had just admit to lieing about his reasons for being here. Sure, Arthur wouldn't accept the proposal of love right off, but it was better than lieing! And he wouldn't have turned him down if he'd already walked all the way there with Arthur!

"You limey git!" He stood up, "How dare you lie to me!"

"Well, it's not like I coulda came out and told you! You were bein' a total douche, man!"

"Because our first meeting was of you being a drunk bastard! Why would I be nice to you after that?! It just showed how rude you can be!"

Alfred glared, "I'm not rude! I've fixed almost everything in this damn house because you don't have time to do it your damn self! I've cooked for you cuz you have zero talent in it and like hell if I'm eatin' your slop for another day and I've also done laundry a few times!"

"Who the bloody hell cares about the laundry?! It was all your clothing anyway!" Arthur yelled out, "And don't you dare insult my cooking! It's quite fine the way it is!"

"Yeah, if you call radioactive ash a meal!"

"You are so self-centered, you think the world revolves around you and you're the bloody best at everything! So the fuck what you can cook and do housework?! Good for you, buddy! But none of that makes up for lieing to me! I've told you before how much I hate lieing!" Arthur hissed out.

As the flustered Brit in front of him kept rambling, Alfred realized how stupid this fight had really become. The points they both brought up that they thought made sense, really made none what so ever. All of this was just pointless and it was probably Arthur's way of avoiding the subject. If Alfred remembered right, the man wasn't very successful in love.

Silently he stood up, Arthur stopping mid-sentence at the movement. The American moved to stand in front of the shorter, staring into his eyes again. He placed his hand on Arthur's hip, causing the man to tense a bit, but he didn't move. Alfred bent down and kissed Arthur's lips softly, smiling into the kiss when Arthur's eyes slid closed. The taller pulled the other man closer to him, wrapping his arms around his waist as Arthur's made their way around Alfred's neck. God, he'd dreamed of this...

Arthur pulled away first, and shot a glare up at the man holding him, "Kiss me like that again and I'm arresting you."

* * *

The day had gone silently for the most part. After the fight and the kiss, neither of the two said a word to each other. It almost made Alfred regret ever saying anything to begin with. If he had known this would be the outcome, he would have rather just stayed friends.

He looked over at the Brit who was reading in his char. Because of the sprained ankle from last night's fence hopping after wrong-doers, Arthur was given a few days rest before going back to work. Though, he'd probably go back tomorrow anyway...

"Look," Alfred finally spoke up, "I'm sorry alright? I didn't think you'd take it that way. It's just-"

"Alfred, stop. It's not you, it's me. I'm not use to people telling me things like...that. Alright? Stop apologizing all the time."

Said American sighed. Would their relationship ever be more than what it was now? In movies, once the man who was deeply in love with the girl expressed his feelings, they got married, had kids, and lived happily ever after. Why didn't it work? It worked for everyone else. Did Alfred do it wrong?

"Alfred?"

"Yeah, dude..?"

"How in the world could you fall for someone like me?"

Odd question. But, he'd have to answer it. He'd feel like an asshat if he didn't.

"I dunno. You were just really cute in that officer's uniform that night. It just kinda happened, man," He shrugged.

Arthur blushed a bit, but kept hs gaze steady, looking over Alfred. He had to admit, the American sure knew how to wear a business suit...

"I see."

"But, boy, your attitude kinda threw me off. I mean, you were nicer to me than Francis, but still," Alfred laughed.

"That's because I've had to deal with him before. He pisses me off to no end and he always gets drunk on **my** night shifts."

The American groaned a bit. So, Francis was a threat, was he? "Does he now? Huh. Well, I thought your attitude was sexy, anyhow."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Neither of the two men made any movements. The only sound was from the TV that Alfred had turned on once he had settled on the couch. Arthur was lightly playing with a page in the book he was reading, thinking to himself. The two stayed like that for some time before Arthur spoke up.

"I can't go to the States with you, Alfred."

"Why not?"

"My job is here. This is my home. I wouldn't ask you to leave the States for me."

He had a point. That does seem kind of mean to ask of someone. Especially in such short notice. Alfred sighed.

"I could get a job transfer. You know?" Alfred beamed, "Not like my family would miss me and my brother lived in another country anyway!"

"Alfred..."

"C'mon, we've already lived with each other for almost two weeks! It'd be fine!"

"Please listen to me," Arthur pleaded, "I can't let you do that. You're wanting a raise, not a transfer. You can't skip town anyhow if you've got any debts."

That was true too. Dammit, why did Alfred have to go back home at the end of the week? He was hoping to at least have the Brit accompany him!

"What if I pay off everything? Then I get the transfer? Could we try then?" Alfred almost begged.

The Brit sighed but smiled at the man sitting on the couch in front of him, "Fine."

* * *

**Okay! I've updated it! Hopefully no one has lost interest. Because I know exactly how to finish this one! Anyway, hope you enjoyed and you know how much I love my reviewers!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

The house was still. It was silent all around, not a sound outside in the dark. The wind carried on with a soft breeze as everyone in the neighborhood was sleeping. Arthur laid in bed, already asleep, with his face buried in the pillow his arm was propping up. Alfred silently walked in, looking over the sleeping form on said bed. If he had to leave tomorrow morning, he'd be damned if he at least didn't show Arthur how much he loved him on a different level.

The blonde walked over to the bed and gently crawled in. He smiled when Arthur didn't stir. The American laid down behind Arthur and slowly put a hand on the Brit's exposed waist. Alfred kissed the back of Arthur's neck, trying to wake him up as subtly as he could. Arthur's eyes fluttered open and he shivered a bit at the touch of the cold hand on his hip. He turned and blushed as green met blue.

"Alfred...?"

Alfred pressed his lips to Arthur's gently. Soft pecks turned into fiery kisses. A tongue entered Arthur's mouth causing him to gasp a bit. Alfred ran his hand down the smaller male's side smoothly as their tongues fought each other for dominance.

* * *

Alfred woke up in Arthur's bed with his arm draped across the older man's waist. He smiled at the still sleeping figure before sitting up and looking at the clock. Damn good thing he packed last night. Alfred stretched before putting his pajama bottoms back on before attempting to sneak out of the room.

"Leaving already?"

The American turn to see Arthur staring at him lazily, "Yeah, babe. I gotta go."

"I know," The Brit sat up, "When is your flight?"

"Around nine. So, I gotta go get dressed."

Arthur nodded. The two sat in silence for a bit, looking at each other. Neither of the two knew what to say so they settled for saying nothing. The alarm clock went off and they both looked at it as if it had done something wrong.

"Well, I better, ya know," Alfred said, pointing towards the hall leading to the guest room he'd been using.

"Okay."

The American walked over and kisses Arthur again, "I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Go get dressed before your late, you bloody git," He smiled.

"Awh, I don't get an 'I love you'?"

"I have to think about it." The smile turned into a smirk as Arthur stared up at the taller man.

"Oh, I see how it is then!" Alfred exclaimed, pretending to be hurt and sticking his tongue out, "You're not going to work today, are you?"

"Why?"

"Your foot, dude."

"It's only a sprain," Arthur tilted his head.

"At least wait one more day. For me?"

The shorter blonde blinked, looking at Alfred for a minute before sighing and laying back down, "Fine, just get dressed."

Alfred nodded, smiling widely, before exiting the room. He walked into the guest room and got the clothing he sat out last night, dressing as slowly as possible. He didn't particularly want to leave. He was worried about Arthur. About what could happen while he's back at home and not here with the Brit. But he had to leave. So he could make everything right back in the States before coming back and being with the man for as long as he could.

When Alfred walked out of the room with his suitcase, he smiled at the blonde who was waiting for him at the top of the stairs. Arthur smiled back and explained that it would be rude if he didn't show Alfred out. Obviously just a cover up, he just wanted to see Alfred one last time. Nevertheless, they walked down the stairs and to the front door. Arthur opened it and frowned at the taxi that was already waiting. The American sighed and looked at the older man.

"Well, I'll see ya later."

"Hopefully," Arthur smiled playfully.

"You know I will, dude! I'll be back!"

The Brit shook his head, "You're such a git. Go before he leaves you here. If he does, I'll never get rid of you."

"Rude!" Alfred gasped, "But, seriously. I love you."

He stared at the American for a minute before replying with a sigh, "I love you too. Now go."

He nodded and walked down the four steps of Arthur's porch before going over to the taxi and setting his suitcase in the trunk. The blonde walked to the door of the back and opened it, looking back and waving at Arthur. He loudly yelled out 'I love you and I'll be back'. Arthur blushed when a few of his neighbors came out to see what the yelling was all about, but he waved back anyway and yelled out his own version of 'I love you' even though it was cencored with a few insults.

The taxi drove off and Arthur sighed, staring down the road the car had disappeared from. He'd never felt this way before. He'd never admit it, but he didn't want the loud, obnoxious, highly rude, cute, sweet, sexy American to leave. He had wanted him to stay, but Arthur knew better than anyone that your responsibilities come first. So, if that ment waiting for said American to come back, then he'd have to do exactly that.

* * *

**Updated again! This will be the third story I'll be finishing :o! I hope I'm not sick because I'm normally a HUGE procrastinater. Any who! I hope you guys enjoyed! **

**Love, ShuChan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

It saddens Alfred to say it, but it has been at least six months since him and Arthur had seen each other. They'd emailed the whole time, talking about work, complaining about coworkers, but most of all, they talked about their life together. About adopting, living with each other, marriage... Let's just say, it's been a long six months.

The American was currently sitting on his couch watching TV as his brother comes in through the door. Alfred blinked in the other blonde's direction, confused.

"Yo, Mattie. Why are you here?"

"To see you. You haven't called me at all, so I figured something was wrong," The other explained as he sat next to his brother.

Alfred blinked again before responding, "No, just been thinking is all."

"About your British Bombshell, I know," the younger laughed.

"Yea-hey! That's my name for him, don't use it!"

"Oh, you'll get over it. Have you eaten yet?"

"No..."

Matthew sighed before going into the kitchen. He mumbled something about Alfred not taking care of himself before cooking. Said American just shrugged it off and went back to half watching the TV. It's not that Alfred didn't take care of himself, he was just always lost in thought. He was trying his best to fix everything here and get his transfer so he could go see Arthur. That was his main goal. And, normally he loved when he got a few days off. Now he hated it. Every day he sat doing nothing could have been another day to work and get closer to that transfer. He could take a day off once he's back with Artie.

After thirty minutes of spacing out in front of the television, Matthew called him over to eat. Alfred got up and sat in front of him at the kitchen table. They both sat in silence as they ate. Neither said a word. Finally, Matthew sighed, being the first to speak up.

"Look, over working yourself isn't something he wants you to do. It's something none of us want you to do. Alright?"

"I can't help it. I didn't want to leave in the first place. And now, I want to go back so bad, it's not even funny, dude," Alfred explained.

Matthew shook his head, "I know, I understand that. But, living the way you are now will only make it harder."

The American sighed and looked down at the plate. He knew Matthew was right. And Arthur would be pissed if he knew how Alfred had been living these past months. But, he wanted to go back. And he couldn't untill everything was settled here.

"I'll slow down a little bit, then, bro."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, yeah, promise!"

They finished eating, making small talk about anything and everything. Alfred mostly talked about how he met Artie, causing Matthew to laugh a few times, and about how him and Arthur got in these ridiculous fights about practically nothing. Matthew would make jokes about how Arthur would straighten the American out and it might actually be a good thing. And typical Alfred would defend himself by saying there was nothing wrong with him and that he was practically a hero and that hero's don't need "straightening out".

After they ate, Matthew did the dishes as Alfred went back to the living room, stretching heavily. He was bored out of his mind. He'd played all his video games twelve times over just this morning and there was nothing on the television, as usual and to top it all off, Matthew went up to the guest room to sleep. Now, it was quiet and boring. Maybe Arthur sent him an email!

Running over to his computer quickly, he clicked the internet browser and went to his email. He had forgotten to check it this morning so hopefully Arthur had said something. The man forgot sometimes. His work was more hectic than Alfred's was, obviously. He clicked on 'inbox' and smiled when the first one was from that cute little Brit he missed so much. He clicked it and sat back to read, a big smile plastered on his face.

'Hey, love. You didn't email last night and you're probably freaking out right now thinking I'm mad at you. I'm not. And, also, your brother contacted me. If I hear any more about you being a git and skipping meals just to work, I will personally come to America, track your arse down, and beat it. Understand? Start eating right. I don't want you coming back to the UK in a coffin or whatnot.

Anyway, I love you.'

Ah, good old Matthew... How'd he find Arthur anyhow? Freaking ninja, that boy is! Alfred sighed and replied back, explained he'd do better and that Arthur (or Artie) shouldn't worry. He'd travel to the UK safely and not in a body bag or coffin. He clicked send and sighed, leaning back. Now, he'd have to wait untill tonight when Arthur got back from his own job before there's ever a reply.

He got up from the computer and went back to watching the television. For a while he contemplated playing a game, but he didn't have any new ones. And he was too lazy to leave right now to go see what GameStop had. Guess a nap would do...

* * *

Arthur pushed the door to his house opened. He was beyond tired. He'd ran all over Essex today, chasing random people and dodging bullets and listening to prats curse him out for no reason. Being a cop wasn't all it was cracked up to be. With a heavy sigh, he plopped down onto the chair near the door, closing said door with his foot. He would have fallen asleep right there if it weren't for the fact that he knew Alfred might have emailed him. The Brit stood up and walked into his study, sitting in the chair. He went to his email and clicked the newest one from Alfred.

'Hey, babe. So, you talked to Mattie then? Figures he'd resort to something like that, haha. Well, don't worry, dude, I'm fine. Mattie just got on my case today to actually. Odd... But, yeah, I'm cool and I'll start eating more and all that blah, blah, blah. I love ya, babe. can't wait to see you again.'

Arthur rolled his eyes, smiling a little. It was hard to tell if Alfred actually meant what he said about eating better. He was a pretty good liar, given the right circumstance. And he also wouldn't want Arthur to worry about him. But, he might as well take his word for it. He replied back, yawning all the while. Damn, he wanted to sleep so bad. After sending the email, he stood up and kicked his shoes off, placing them at the front door. He walked up the stairs and got undressed. He put on one of Alfred's shirts that Arthur will forever say the man left instead of being snuck out of the suitcase by said Brit, and got in bed. He rolled over on his side after stretching. Now, the only way to make this night better would be if Alfred was actually here.

* * *

**Tada! Updated again! I fear that this one won't go on for too much longer. Maybe three or four chapters and then it'll be done. I don't know yet. I won't promise anything! But, anyway, I hope you enjoyed no matter what and that you review because I'll love you even more if you review! I'll love you either way, but still!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Work was getting harder and harder than ever. The more Alfred tried harder, the more work his boss gave him. He didn't mind at first, knowing that the harder he worked or at least showed that he worked hard, the faster he'd get the transfer to the UK branch.

The poor American worked himself everyday, trying to prove he was good enough for something like that. Wanting to show that he had what it took to run a company that was billions of miles away from everything he knew. The days got longer, the nights shorter. Matthew had been living with him to make sure he eats right and takes showers and all that bull that Matthew always complains about him not doing!. Gotta love him, right?

Finally, he was on his way home. He hated working like this, but it was a small price to pay to see that cute asshole of a Brit. He got out of his car and walked up to the front door, stretching a bit and looking over his yard. He never liked this house. The yard looked like a waste land and the house itself wasn't any better. He'd be glad when he finally leaves for good.

Alfred opened the door and walked in, shutting it gently behind him. Matthew sat on the couch watching TV silently, stretched out over the couch. The American sighed and went into the kitchen, deciding that he'd take care of dinner tonight. Matthew had been cooking the whole time he was living here, so it was the least Alfred could do.

Once he ate though, he'd have to check his email for Arthur's message!

* * *

Arthur walked down the dark sidewalk, showing the newest officer around town. He'd been transferred from a smaller station to the one Arthur worked in and the Brit got the displeasure of having the kid "under his wing". "Show him the ropes", the boss said.

They were silent for a while as the moon shined down on them. Crickets chirped in the background lightly as the two walked. As they passed an alley way, they heard low mumbles and groans. Arthur stopped, putting his hand out to stop the kid behind him.

"What's wrong?"

"You don't hear that, mate?" Arthur looked back at him. The boy shook his head, looking at Arthur weirdly.

The older Brit groaned, rolling his eyes. He'd just have to follow Arthur's lead then. The blonde pulled out his flashlight, walking into said alley, looking around. They both walked quietly, not wanting to disturb what could possibly be happening. Once they got to the end, two figures illuminated in their light. One was on the ground, badly injured and bleeding. The other was standing over top the fallen one, holding a bat and covered in the other's blood. The man looked back at them, smiling wildly.

Arthur pulled out his gun, aiming it at the man as he turned around, "Freeze!"

He took a few steps closer.

"I said bloody freeze!"

"Mr. Kirkland, he's not freezing..."

The man laughed, keeping up his pace, twirling the bat around, splattering blood on the walls. Arthur grit his teeth and fired a warning shot at the ground near his feet. The man only smirked and tilted his head. He lunged at Arthur, grabbing his gun and pushing the Brit onto the ground at rapid speed. He ran off, going down the road quickly. Arthur glared at the boy.

"Why didn't you bloody shoot?! You've got a gun!"

"I-I was afraid to, I didn't want to hurt him..."

Arthur mentally facepalmed before rolling his eyes, "Why me..?"

He got up and ran after the man quickly, the boy following closely. He yelled for the man to stop a few times. His only response was a dropped bat that Arthur swiftly jumped over and left for the boy behind him to trip on. Having no time to go back and help, Arthur kept up his pace, chasing the man down the sidewalk. He had to get that gun before the guy hurt anyone else.

The guy ducked into an old apartment building that squatters used a lot. Arthur hid behind the railing of the stairs to catch his breath. He looked back, wondering if the boy would catch up any time soon so Arthur could use his gun. There was no time to wait, Arthur growled and walked up the stairs silently, going through the open door. He looked around the darkness quickly, trying to listen for any sounds. The guy had practically disappeared.

"Arthur, you alright?!"

Said Brit looked back at the boy as he walked into the threshold of the door. As Arthur was about to turn around to tell him to keep quiet, his gun went off twice. One bullet nailed him in the shoulder-blade, lodging itself into the bone as the other ripped through his side. Arthur fell to the ground, eyes wide as his body tried to process what had just happened. The boy ran in, grabbing his walkie and reporting it to the station, requesting back up and an ambulance. Arthur growled in pain, eyes screwing shut tightly.

The boy looked around frantically, looking for the man. He hoped back up would come soon. Arthur coughed, some blood splattering onto the floor. Would they come in time though..?

* * *

**I feel so bad... But, I hope you enjoy ether way! Reviews make me happy!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

"Mattie, I got it!" Alfred yelled as he ran into the house.

Matthew looked up from cooking to look at his brother, "Got what?"

"The transfer!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah!"

"Al, I'm so proud of you!" Matthew hugged Alfred tightly as they both grinned widely.

In no time, Alfred had everything packed and arranged for someone to ship everything to the UK. He was extremely excited because he knew he'd get to see Arthur again. Alfred was worried though. Arthur hadn't contacted him in almost eight months. At first Alfred could only chalk it down to Arthur being extremely busy. But after four months passed, he began to think something else was happening. Either way, he was going. If Arthur had another man, Alfred would show he was the better choice. Who could resist Alfred F. Jones, right?

While boarding the plane, Alfred's heart skipped a beat thinking of the first time he boarded a plane just like this one on his way to the UK the first time. He thought it was going to be some big boring meeting. That he'd be bored out of his mind. Honestly, who travels to the UK to do fun things? Well, Alfred's version of 'fun things'. He was overly happy to find out the best bar in town was only a few miles from the airport.

But, the best thing about the whole trip, was meeting Arthur. Arthur was the icing on the cake. And Alfred would be damned if he would miss out on seeing the pissy Brit again. His excitement grew at the thought. God, how he missed Arthur.

He slept through most of the flight, waking up when the plane had landed. The blonde American grabbed his carry-on and walked off the plane as quickly as he could. Making his way to the front with the rest of his things, he flagged down the weird black taxi's and got in, telling the driver where it was he was headed. Thank God he wasn't drunk when he followed Artie home!

The car ride seemed to take forever. They drove down roads, passing buildings and houses and random stores on the way. Clearly this guy was taking the long way so he could get all he could from Alfred. That didn't matter though. What mattered was the fact that Alfred was going to see his Arthur again. That's what mattered. Finally, Arthur's neighborhood came into view. They passed the first five houses and Alfred's heart raced. This would be the first time in a year and two months that him and Arthur would see each other again. And if Arthur did indeed have someone else, he'd kill him. Not literally, though. Just break down the other man's will to stay. That's all!

Soon, Arthur's house came into view. Alfred's smile grew wide as he opened the door and ran up the porch steps after asking the driver to wait. He knocked loudly, waiting.

No answer. Huh.

He knocked again, smile fading a bit.

Still no answer.

Alfred huffed and looked through the window that faced the living room. The house was dark inside and didn't look like there was any movement. Actually, it looked as if Arthur hadn't lived in said house for quite some time. What was going on? Did he move?

"Alfred, is that you?!"

Alfred looked over to the house next to Arthur's. A woman with brown hair and a huge smile was waving at him. He waved back, smile reappearing. Alfred met this woman the first day he had stayed with Arthur. She always baked sweets for Arthur and brought them over just about everyday. The American had become somewhat friends with her.

"Yeah, it's me! Hey, do you know where Artie is?"

Her smile faded as she stared at the blonde. Today was getting weirder by the minute. She cleared her throat, searching the ground for the right words to say. Really, what was going on?

"Alfred, sweetheart, I think you should come over here for a minute," She sighed out, walking off her porch and towards the taxi to help with his things.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, but walked towards sad taxi and picked up his suitcase as the brunette carried his smaller bag. They walked to her house and sat on the porch. She sighed again, looking back over at Arthur's place before sitting on the porch swing next to Alfred.

"I should have found some way to contact you, love. I didn't think you would come back. And I'm sorry you're going to have to find out this way, dear," She looked up at Alfred, "But, Arthur's been gone for some time now."

"Gone? Gone where?" Alfred's heart raced again. But not in the good way.

"Gone as in-" She paused, searching for the right words again. Finally she sighed and stood up, motioning for Alfred to follow her.

They got in her car and drove off, going down the road. They both sat in silence, Alfred wondering where the hell they were going. She turned off and parked in the parking lot of a random graveyard. Alfred paled a bit and looked at her. Why where they here?

She got out silently and started to walk up the path. Alfred gulped and got out, making sure the doors were locked before following her quickly. He looked around at the random tombstones. He was starting to feel sick. Soon, she stopped and turned to face a particular tombstone. Alfred looked at it and his blue eyes went wide.

_'Here lies Arthur Kirkland. _

_A wonderful son, a wonderful police officer, and a great contributor to the community. You will be missed. Our streets won't be as safe without you._

_May God lead you home.'_

Alfred started to shake as tears fell down his cheeks, "Why? H-How..?" was all he could think to ask.

"In the line of duty."

"By who?!"

"I'm not sure, love. They didn't tell us the details."

The American fell to his knees, sobbing loudly as he punched the ground harshly. He should have come back sooner. He could have done something to help him. Done something that would have kept Arthur alive. Now he was gone. He'd never hear Arthur's laugh again. Never see his smile again. Never hold him again. He was gone. For good.

* * *

Alfred sat on the couch in Arthur's house. Hs neighbor handed it over and told Alfred he could take the house. No one else was going to anyway. He looked around the room. Everything was in it's place, the same place that Alfred remembered seeing everything. He didn't really want to be here any more. Seeing this house, this room, every room, had Arthur's scent in it. Arthur was everywhere and it made everything hurt all the more.

Blue eyes glanced over at the bottles of whiskey Alfred had been downing all day and night. It was around midnight by now and Alfred felt worse than he had before. Who had ever said alcohol helps had lied. It didn't. Alfred stared up at the ceiling with dull eyes. Life didn't seem as worth while now. Nothing seemed worth while now. Everything he had done, everything he had accomplished this past year, was all for Arthur. All of it was for Arthur. And now, it was all for nothing.

* * *

**Alright, guys, here it is -prepares for flames-. I didn't mean to kill him! It was an accident :D! An epilogue will come after this chapter later (my beautiful gf's idea :D) to show how Alfred deals with this, so no this isn't it for good. But, even though it's obviously not what anyone expected, I hope you enjoyed! Reviews make me happy!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Yes, this is the last chapter. Now, I know I said I love reviews, but, I didn't expect people to get as upset as you guys did. And, I know the thought of death and the like isn't something enjoyable to read about, but this story isn't about England and America. It's not about nations. It's about actual human beings. Everyone dies eventually and we have to learn to deal with that. It does get better, I promise that much! But Arthur Kirkland is dead. And will stay dead. Alfred has Mattie to worry about so, think of it from that perspective. What will Mattie do if Alfred attempts suicide? You can't just think of how a death will affect Alfred and that Arthur can't die because it's against the rules of love or whatever. And just because Arthur is gone, doesn't mean Alfred can't love again. You'll see what I mean. This will have a happy ending! I swear!**

* * *

Alfred had been living in the UK for almost three years now. The house that once belonged to his one and only beloved was now his. Matthew called all the time to make sure he was okay. Sometime this month, the Canadian would make a trip to come see how he was feeling with everything. It was safe to say that Alfred had been going through life on autopilot. He didn't want to accept that his lover, his Arthur, was dead.

He was walking home from work, the same road him and Arthur walked down that morning, staring down at the sidewalk. His hands were balled into tight fists in his pockets. After he found out about Arthur's death, closing his eyes meant replaying every single memory he'd ever had of the Brit. He hated sleeping. He hated daydreaming. He hated living. Simple as that. But he wouldn't kill himself, no that was the cowards way out. No pride in that. Arthur had gone down knowing that it was to protect his country. His people. What right did Alfred have to do such a cowardly thing?

As he was lost in thought, he bumped into a small figure that he hadn't noticed. The figure hadn't noticed him either, his nose stuck in a book. Upon the head-on collision, the book the smaller of the two was reading was tossed into the air as the other was thrown down onto the ground. Alfred looked up finally, amazed he had run into someone. He hardly ever met anyone on this road at this time of the day.

"Sorry, dude, I did-"

Green eyes.

"Oi, you should watch where you're going! Stop staring at the ground like a total git!" The boy stood up and brushed himself off, green eyes boring holes into Alfred.

Alfred looked the younger over. He looked exactly like Arthur except for the fact that this boy had black hair and not blonde. And those eyes... They were exactly the same. The same fire. The blonde bent down and picked up the book, about to hand it to the boy.

"I could have picked t up myself, thank you!" He swiped it from Alfred, brushing the book off as well.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you. What's your name?"

Green eyes narrowed as the boy looked Alfred over, "Arthur..I just moved here..."

"Arthur, huh? Cute name," Alfred smiled that signature smile he had almost forgotten when the boy blushed.

"And what are you, some type of pedophile?" The boy crossed his arms.

Alfred laughed a bit, "No, 'course not, dude! That's gross!"

The boy seemed taken aback by Alfred's sudden fit of happiness, but said nothing about it. Instead he opened his book, attempting to fnd his place and was about to walk pass the American. If Alfred let the boy go now, he'd never see those eyes ever again. The one thing that Alfred had wanted would walk away for good and he'd be alone again. Forever.

Alfred grabbed the boy's wrist and forced him to turn around. They stared at each other silently for a what seemed like forever. No words escaped either of them. Only breathing and blushing.

"I-I've got to get home," Arthur finally huffed out, stumbling over the words a bit.

"Great, I'll walk you!" The taller beamed.

The curious light in those green eyes turned into confusion as Arthur lifted a brow, "Alright, I guess. But stop staring at me. It's unnerving. And I'd really like your name."

"Oh, it's Alfred."

"Alfred, huh? Nice to meet you I guess, you know...under the circumstances."

* * *

**See? Happy ending! Now, let me explain where I got the idea for this one. A long time ago when I was in ninth grade, this thing was going around about a guy who married his high school sweetheart and she died a few years later. He meets a boy a few years younger than him with the same name and looks of his wife and he got with the boy because it was the only thing he could find close to his dead wife. I have no clue if it's true or not, but I decided to use it for this. So, technically, the black-haired Arthur is the Arthur we all know and love, just in a younger body and doesn't remember anything of his past life. So, either way, I hope you guys enjoyed! Reviews make me happy even if you still dislike what's happened! I'm sorry I upset everyone so much!**

**Love, ShuChan**


End file.
